


Te Quiero Parabatai

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [5]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Big Happy Family, Post-Wedding, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Siempre la iba a querer, solo que no de la forma que habría pensado hace algunos años.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179545
Kudos: 1





	Te Quiero Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo leer por lo menos la saga principal de cazadores de sombras para que estén más o menos en contexto. También NO voy a involucrar románticamente a Clary y Simon.

Simon lo sabía, sabía que el amor que le tenía a Clary era más por costumbre, habían sido amigos desde el jardín de niños que de alguna forma siempre pensó que estarían juntos por siempre y la forma más lógica que se le ocurrió para que eso fuera una realidad fue ser pareja. Simon sabía que todos amamos a alguien de una forma u de otra, sabía que Clary lo ama, aunque quizás una forma diferente de amor que no encajaba con el tipo de amor que Simon tenía.

Por mucho tiempo pensó que ellos estarían juntos por siempre, entonces cuando conocieron a Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus; se dio cuenta de que en realidad su cariño era más fraternal que romántico. Con sus ojos vio como su círculo se amplio y se volvieron ellos contra el mundo, porque no era normal que a los dieciséis salvaras al mundo y aunque había terminado sacrificando sus recuerdos por ellos, por sus amigos, por su mejor amiga, por su hermana. 

Y cuando volvieron por él, se sintió tan afortunado por tener tan buenos amigos, por haber conocido a Clary, quien no solo se volvió su mejor amiga, si no que se volvió algo mas, se volvió su hermana, se volvió su parabatai, la otra mitad de su alma. Y gracias a ella conoció al amor de su vida, Isabelle Lightwood. 

—Simon, ¿Estás bien? — Clary le había preguntado después de haberlo visto quieto en aquella fiesta, ¡oh! Cierto, era su boda, se estaba casando, bueno más bien se caso con Isabelle Lightwood, ahora Lightwood-Lovelace. 

— ¿Quieres escapar? — Los ojos verdes de Clary lo vieron curiosos antes de soltar una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. —Porque si lo haces Jace y Alec van a perseguirte para matarte — Él soltó una risa irónica. 

—No es como si Izzy no lo pudiera hacer ella misma, ella seria quien me perseguiría, Izzy nunca ha sido una damisela en apuros — 

—Entonces, ¿En qué piensas? — Clary se colgó de su brazo con confianza de años y si Izzy y Jace no los conocieran y supieran que son parabatai se hubieran encelado, pero de esa época había pasado ya muchos años y ellos sabían el inquebrantable lazo que los unía. 

—Robándole el novio a tu amiga, has caído bajo Fray — Dijo Jace mientras se acercaba a ellos acompañados por Isabelle, Clary solo le dio un empujoncito en reprimenda. 

—Por supuesto que no, de hecho yo motive a Simon a DLR con Isabelle — En ese momento se unieron a ellos Alec y Magnus, con sus hijos acompañándolos. 

—Ya casados y definiendo relaciones — Magnus negó con la cabeza haciendo que los mechones azules en su cabello se mecieran con Max en sus brazos mientras Rafael estaba en medio de su cuerpo y del de Alec. 

Los seis habían crecido, Alec ahora era Cónsul, Magnus seguía siendo el brujo mayor de la ciudad de New York y representante de los hijos de Lilith en el consejo, Jace y Clary dirigían el instituto y trabajaban estrechamente en el mantenimiento de la clave y de la alianza con los subterráneos mientras Isabelle y el reclutaban cazadores de sombras, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían unido para vencer primero a Valentine y luego Sebastian que a veces le parecía abrumador como había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían vuelto amigos, familia. 

Y mientras los otros discutían amigablemente él le susurro un te quiero al oído a Clary; la quería y la iba a querer siempre.


End file.
